


Energy, Life, and Everything In-Between

by DragonFaerie



Series: Energy, Life, and Everything In-Between [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Elemental Ninja, Pilot Rewrite, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFaerie/pseuds/DragonFaerie
Summary: Ninjago, but retold a bit. First, the Ninja are all human, or well… mostly human/humanoid. (Zane is still a nindroid, don’t worry.) Secondly, I’ve added a few characters of my own to the mix. Yes, they will be paired with the Ninja. Kai/OC, Lloyd/OC, Zane/OC, Cole/OC, and Jay/Nya. All the OCs are also girls, because I really hate the TokenGirl trope and badass good girls are always fun. I’ve done my damndest to not make them Mary Sues, and I think I’ve succeeded that at the very least. Warnings: strong language, mild-to-graphic violence, heavy topics, and discussions of a variety of topics. If anything I’ve said you don’t agree with, don’t read, that simple.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon & Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, Sensei Wu (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Zane (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Series: Energy, Life, and Everything In-Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The Sensei's Daughter and the Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Elia Garmadon, the daughter of Sensei Wu Garmadon, comes back home to the Monastery after a scouting mission. However, she finds her home empty of her father and brothers-in-arms. It doesn’t remain so for long, when her father returns with a new student- Kai, a Blacksmith from Jamanakai Village.  
> (Part 1 of Way of the Ninja)

_Emphasis_

_“Thoughts”_

**_Written word_ **

* * *

The sun glared down over the mountain, and a young woman of sixteen winced when one of the rays shone directly in her eyes. She scowled at the celestial body from underneath the canary yellow mask that hid most of her features, save for the space around her thin, almond shaped eyes. Continuing on her way, she bounded up the stairs carved into the mountain with ease. The girl let out a sigh as her home came into view- a large monastery with white walls, red pillars, and a gong above huge red doors. She had been born and raised in this place, but she was always thrilled to see it again. Racing up the last few stairs, she pulled down her hood to reveal straight, dark blonde hair held up in a bun, aside from her blunt cut bangs and the two thick strands of hair that hung about her chin. 

“Father! Boys, I’m home!” She called out as she pushed the doors open with relative ease. However, silence was the only thing to greet her. The girl furrowed her brow as she called out again. 

“Father? Cole? Jay? Zane? Anyone here?” She raised a hand to her mouth as she looked over the grounds. None of the training equipment or weapons were out. There was no scent of tea, nor Zane’s cooking. Thankfully, none of Cole’s either. She couldn’t hear the whirl of machinery that would usually lead one to Jay. A frown graced the girl’s face, and she let the door close with a sharp movement before entering the living quarters of the monastery. She called out for her father and brothers-in-arms again, just to be sure. She couldn’t sense any of their presences, but that also had never been her forte like it was Zane’s and Cole’s. Eventually, she made her way into the kitchen, and was relieved to find a letter on the counter. 

**_My dear daughter_ ** _,_ was written atop it, and she opened the letter. 

**_I am sorry to have left without a proper goodbye, my dear Elia, but an urgent vision has called me to Ignacia Village. I should return in three days from writing this letter to you, with the Fire we need to complete your brothers. I hope your mission has gone well, we will speak of what you learned from it when I return. For the boys, I sent them on a training mission, and they will return after I send for them. When I return with the Fire, you may assist in their training if you wish. Your elements have always gotten along, and when you were quite small, the two of you in particular enjoyed each other’s company._ **

**_For now, do as you wish to keep yourself busy. A new letter arrived from your mother just before I left. She plans to return home in a few months._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Father_ **

Elia smiled as closed the letter, seeing the date predict her father would return tomorrow. It would be interesting to remeet this Fire that Father had left to find. Not that she remembered a lot of her early childhood… Still, she hoped they'd have as easy a friendship as she managed to form with Cole, Zane, and Jay. For now though, Elia wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her yellow gi. 

_“Definitely need a shower and some new clothes.”_ She decided. So, unaware of the terrors that plagued a small rice village as the sun set, Elia went about cleaning up her room, herself, and making dinner for herself. Tomorrow, she would help train another in the Way of the Ninja and in Spinjitzu. 

* * *

Kai Smith thought he was handling everything pretty well, all things considered. First, his village is attacked by freaky skeletons, then some mysterious old man appears and saves his life by spinning into a metallic, human-sized tornado, then his baby sister gets freaking _kidnapped_ by the skeletons on the orders of some ancient evil dude that’s brothers with the old man, and now he has to learn how to become a Ninja and do the spinjitzu/human-tornado thing in order to save Nya. Oh, and he was climbing a ridiculously tall mountain as part of his training and was freaking exhausted. So, yeah, Kai thought that considering he wasn’t just screaming at the sky meant he was handling everything pretty alright. 

The amber eyed teen groaned as he finally finished pulling himself up, and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Part of him was astonished and just a little mad that Sensei Wu, as the old man requested to be called, wasn’t even winded. The other part was actually happy that he wasn’t because that meant 1. Kai wouldn’t need to try and figure out where the hell the nearest hospital is to rush him to, and 2. Kai would probably one day be able to get used to this sort of nonsense… actually, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Kai blinked as recognition set in, followed by disbelief. 

“A monastery?” He turned to Wu in shock. “You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?” He asked incredulously as he and Wu walked in. 

“Not fight, train. To become a true ninja, you must be able to see what others cannot.” Wu stated calmly. Kai frowned as he looked out over the cloister. There wasn’t anything except… a person meditating? Yep, okay, in the far corner of the grounds was a girl about his age. She had dark, gold-blonde hair, with bangs similar to his sister’s, but it was a lot longer in the back, and up in a high bun. She had broad shoulders despite being otherwise slim, and looked strong enough to throw him if she wanted. Her eyes were closed, but her skin had a bit of a tan. She wore a short, light yellow haori with gold colored flowers decorating it, over a dark yellow tank top and brown legging with light yellow tatami sandals. She sat criss-cross with her hands over her knees, and hadn’t seemed to notice him or Sensei Wu. 

“But… there’s nothing here except for that girl.” Kai muttered, trying to not disrupt her mediation. Wu smirked before tapping a small dragon statue with his staff, making it fall back to reveal a red button. He pressed it, and the ground _shifted_ . Platforms with dummies, planks, weapons, and sandbags rose up. One of which was right under the girl. Before Kai could yell though, she _moved_ . Leaping up from the suddenly lifted platform, she went into a flip midair that ended as she rolled on the ground, before she went into a somersault and landed on her feet. Kai was pretty sure his mouth was open at the display. He found that he really didn’t care. The girl giggled at his expression, and Kai noticed two things about her quickly. One, she had bright green eyes that reminded him of the peridot on one of his mother’s necklaces. Two, the girl was _tall_. Like, a good three inches on Kai tall. And Kai was 5’10. He shook his head and closed his mouth, before switching his head between Wu and the mystery girl. She had stopped laughing, and just had an amused smile on her face. Wu just had a raised eyebrow. 

“So… I’m sorry, who are you?” Kai asked the girl. She offered her hand for a shake. 

“I’m Aurelia Garmadon. Sensei Wu is my father. Call me Elia.” Kai blinked as he let that information process in his brain, before nodding with an “ah.” 

“Kai Smith. Blacksmith and apparently Ninja-in-training.” He introduced back before turning to Wu with a small grin. 

“So, is this gonna teach me how you did that cool move when the Skulkin attacked?” He asked before jumping up on one of the pillars, not seeing the concern take over Elia’s face, both for his movement and the mention of the skeletal race. 

“Oh dear…” Wu murmured, Kai frowning as the pillar began to sink. 

“Kai you might want to-” Elia’s warning was cut off as Kai was launched into the air, hitting the center training pole a few times, before finally falling to the ground. Elia winced at his misfortune, but Wu decided to get into his lesson. Elia had set out some tea on the steps to the inner section of the monastery, and it was still hot. He sat down, laid a napkin in his lap and grabbed one of the teacups. 

“Finish the course before I finish my tea.” He instructed Kai, who was still on the ground. Elia sighed internally at the familiar sight. He had done the same to Cole, Jay, and Zane, who were all just as confused the first time as Kai was. The sensei then swiftly poured his tea, drank it in a single gulp, and informed Kai he had failed today. Kai stared incredously at the older man, who just backflipped into the monastery. 

“Tomorrow, you will try again.” Wu said. Kai got up, visibly a little ticked off. 

“Failed?! I didn’t even-” The door shut before Kai finished. He turned back to Elia, who had the look of someone who had witnessed this before. 

“Is he always like that?” He asked her. Elia gave a slight smile. 

“More or less.” She shrugged before walking over to a crate of practice swords. 

“Right now though, we have two choices. You can spar with me, or start practicing the course. Father will probably test you about noon each day until you can finish the course in time.” She told him. Kai blinked and groaned before taking off his apron. 

“I think I’d prefer a spar at the moment.” He told her. She smiled before tossing him one of the swords. 

“I thought so.” She told him before taking off the haori and sandals and grabbing one of the swords for herself. 

“On three?” Kai asked. Elia smirked. 

“Three.” She rushed in. 

"Woah!" Kai barely managed to dodge as he took a few frantic steps back. Elia spun into a harsh blow, Kai grunting as he brought up his own sword to counter it. Elia dropped into a sweep kick, and Kai groaned as he stared at the sky. Again.

"Well… wasn't as bad as not even getting up before Sensei finished his tea." He stated. Elia burst into laughter at the unexpected remark before trying to school her expression and offered him a hand up. The amber eyed boy took it with a grateful nod. 

"Thanks." He nodded at her, and she returned it with a gentle smile. 

"You know a bit of what you're doing, but you're too clunky. You have to be fluid, and expect others to play unfair. There’s rules to training, but not in what you’re training for.” She advised. Kai nodded. 

“Want to go again, or give the course a go?” She tilted her head. 

“I should probably start the course. I need to figure it out fast.” Kai stated. Elia nodded, but she had a small frown on her face.  
“I can approve of wanting to get started, but you shouldn’t rush. To rush through something-”  
“I know, I know. It’s like with making a sword. Make it too fast, and all you make is a waste of time.” Kai sighed. Elia blinked, as she had never heard it phrased like that before. Then again, he had said he was a blacksmith, so that metaphor was probably a situation he had found himself in before. Kai looked back to the confused girl before sighing.  
“I need to learn it as fast as possible though. That Skulkin leader, he and his goons kidnapped my little sister.” Elia gasped, and the training sword fell from her hands in shock. Kai, though, wore a determined expression. 

“I’m going to get her back. That’s why I’m here, so that Sensei Wu can teach me how.” Elia could see why her father had dubbed this one Fire. Her mouth hardened into a firm line and she approached Kai with her hand out again.  
“Kai. I promise, I will help you save your sister however I can.” She offered, staring into his amber eyes. Kai blinked in surprise before a faint smile tilted his lips up. 

“Thank you, Elia.” He shook her hand again. 


	2. The Yellow Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Elia thinks back on meeting the other Ninja, and why her relationship with Kai seems so different. She doesn't focus on it for long though, because Kai has finally completed his training. Elia plans to rest up before her brothers return, but things... don't go quite according to her plan. With all four boys now having met though, they prepare to set off to the first Golden Weapon.

_Emphasis or Recalling memories_

_“Thoughts”/ “Talking within memories”_

**_Written word_ **

* * *

  
  


For the next eight days, Kai fails at the training course. At times, Elia would even go so far as to say he failed _spectacularly_ at the course. After the first couple days and some vague hints from Elia, Kai did manage to complete the course in his own time. But as her father drank his tea, she noticed his biggest problem. He would look back at the Sensei, lose focus on the course, and get hit by whatever was up next. On the eighth day, during one of Elia and Kai’s sparring sessions- which were getting much longer as Kai learned and adapted brilliantly, and even would start using Elia’s moves against her- she pointed this out to him. 

“You think, gah! You think I’m not focusing on the course?” He raised his scarred eyebrow in disbelief. Elia rolled her eyes in turn as she backflipped away from his charge, and went into a jab that Kai managed to block. Bracing herself for the fall, she grabbed onto his shoulder, tucked her arm under his armpit as she grabbed onto his other shoulder, jumped up and swung her legs so they’d go around his neck, and used her built up momentum to send him into a front roll, with Elia herself landing in a superhero pose. 

“Ow.” Kai wheezed as Elia stood up, but continued to pant as she rested her hands on her knees. 

“Good job, Kai. Really.” She panted. Kai gave her a thumbs up, but made no hint that he planned to move. So, Elia decided to join the amber eyed boy on the ground. 

“How long was that?” He asked her. Elia pursed her lips as she brought up her watch to check, before blinking in surprise. 

“Woah. We were at it for 28 minutes.” There was no small amount of shock, nor pride in her voice. Kai gave a loud “HA!” in disbelief. 

“You literally beat me in ten seconds the first time, and now I lasted almost half an hour! That’s gotta be some sort of record for improvement.” He grinned. Elia gave a breathy laugh of her own.

“I’m sure your sister will be very proud.” She told him. Kai’s smile turned melancholy. 

“You think she’s alright? It’s been over a week.” He said sadly. Elia sat up. 

“If she is a thing like you, she’s been giving my uncle and the empty-headed Skulkin hell for their actions. But you know her best, what do you think?” Kai smirked. 

“They’re definitely regretting it. I love Nya more than anything, but when she’s mad, she’s merciless.” Elia gently elbowed him.  
“See? Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. What needs your full focus is that course, and you figuring out how to pass it.” Kai nodded, laying back down as a determined look came into his eyes. Elia smiled as got to her feet. 

“I’m going to go clean up and make us some lunch, take some time to figure it out and practice some more.” She told him. Kai hummed, and she knew he was working out a plan. She hoped it went well. She couldn’t wait for him to meet the others. As she walked to her room, Elia thought over her friendships. Partially because she lived so far away from most places (the closest being the little town around a few miles from the base of the Mountains of Impossible Height called Jamanakai Village), but the boys were her first friends, at least that she could recall. 

She had met Cole first, as her father had found him rock climbing a few mountains over. 

_Elia smiled as she heard the doors to the monastery open, and walked out of the dining room to greet her father. He had left a few hours ago, only vaguely describing a vision and saying “It is time.” Whatever that meant. You’d think that since she grew up with her father’s cryptidness, she’d be more able to decode it. But as her mother often said: “Nothing in this world or any other would make Wu Garmadon an easy man to understand.”. Yeah, her mother wasn’t the most patient of people when it came to her father’s riddles. But, Sydney Silva-Garmadon was still a very loving wife and mother all the same, even if her travels as a merchant often kept her away from her family._

_Shaking away thoughts of her mother, lest she miss her even more, she walked out into the cloister, only to be surprised that her father was not alone. A young man, with dark skin and shaggy black hair stood just behind him. Elia noticed immediately that he was shirtless for some reason, and felt her ears heat up a bit in embarrassment. He was clearly in very good shape, and about her height. His features were all sharp and chiseled, though his eyebrows were extremely thick. The only thing over his shoulders was a duffel bag, and he had black cargo pants and hiking boots on. Elia still didn’t know why in the Underworld he was shirtless though, but decided to instead figure out who he was first._

_“Welcome home, Father. Who’s this?” She asked politely. She wore her casual clothing of her favorite yellow haori jacket with the marigold design, along with a simple tank top and legging combination and tatami sandals. The young man smiled at her before looking down at his bare chest and laughing sheepishly. Her father introduced them._

_“Elia, this is Cole. He will be our newest student. Cole, this is my daughter, Aurelia.” Elia smiled and began to bow to Cole, only to be confused as he held out his hand._

_“Uh-” Both started and blinked at one another. Cole began to bow as Elia straightened and unsurely offered her hand, making both stare at one another in confusion. Wu shook his head and walked over to the dragon statue that would start up the course as he waited for them to finish. Eventually, the both teens just paused and laughed at each other, before both bowing and then Cole walking Elia through shaking hands._

_“Cole Brookstone.” He grinned at her._

_“Elia Garmadon.” She returned. “If you want, I can teach you about sparring later.” She offered. Cole nodded ethusiacatiscally, and Wu hit the button. Since then, the two had started to be good friends. Neither had ever had many before, but between spars, Cole introducing her to video games, and Elia reciting stories she grew up with to Cole, they had formed a familiar and easy friendship with one another. Barely a week went by, with Cole only managing to complete half the course in the time her father gave him, before she and Cole awoke to see him gone with a note explaining he had left to find another student. Elia had to calm Cole down to make him see he wasn’t being replaced, but they would just be the senior students to this new one, so he had to calm down so they could start figuring out how to help them with training too._

_The next night, Wu returned with Jay. Elia managed to form a friendship with him as well, especially after they started to talk about the uses of different materials for machines. As for Jay and Cole, the two quickly fell into a system of helping one another while also relentlessly teasing each other. Another week, and her father left again and returned once more, with Zane. The two had bonded over a love of reading and confusion over some of Cole and Jay’s seemingly meaner interactions. But, Elia was thrilled with them all nonetheless. These boys, they were truly her friends. One night, she had gone to meditate on the roof, and only a half an hour later they had come running up to her in a fit of worry. She hadn’t expected it, but was extremely touched by their concern. They all saw her as a friend, and a sister. A month went by again before her father assigned her a scouting mission. She was to check on the resting place of the Scythe of Quakes, make sure none had found it. The news that it seemed to be an abandoned mining town taken over by bandits had been worrying, but as bandits didn’t seem to realize what was truly there, her father deemed the guardian and the scythe safe still._

Elia sighed, shaking her head to break out of her reminiscing. She missed her brothers, but still, it wasn’t as if she was lonely. She smiled as she thought of Kai. It was strange, she had formed as easy of a friendship with him as she had Cole, Jay, and Zane, and yet, she thought of him as a best friend instead of another brother. It was odd, and she couldn’t place why. As she went about her routine and started to the kitchen, she tried to think on it more. Why had she categorized him differently in her head? It wasn’t as though she had even told the other boys she thought of them as her brothers yet, and they had all been spaced a week apart each. So why was Kai, with his stupidly spiky and gelled hair, with the silly little scar on his brow, with his fiery amber eyes, who quipped and smirked with just a little bit of tooth on the left side of his mouth, who seemed to glare when he was thinking, who- oh.

Oh no. 

Oh no no nononononononono!

She…

Nope! 

Nope Nope Nope and NOPE!

 _“Not going more into that!_ ” She decided as she smacked her cheeks, trying to will away the furious blush that took over her face. 

She was locking that away with the loneliness and the anxiety and guilt, thank you very much. Now was not the time, today was not the day, she will be ignoring more insight into her emotions for now till the rest of forever. She stormed into the kitchen and decided to try that chicken curry recipe Zane taught her for lunch. She just needed to find the recipe… 

* * *

Elia nodded to Kai as he grabbed his training sword the next morning, and went out to take her spot on the stairs. She could see it in his eyes- he had a plan. She gave a slight bow of greeting to her father, and sat down. Kai came out of the dorm, and without any fanfare, took off just as her father grabbed his napkin. He swiftly bounded though the twirling poles as Wu poured his tea, flipped through the spinning sword as he added sugar, and just as the sensei was about to start drinking- Kai threw his sword at the teacup, knocking it from his hands. Elia’s jaw flew open as Kai swiftly continued through the bouncing poles. 

_“How come I or the others never thought of that?”_ She wondered as Kai did a single handstand flip through the spinning course dummies, and…

Wait, where did he go?

“Is that one sugar, or two?” His voice came from her left. Both father and daughter were shocked to see him holding up the sugar cup to the elder, and Elia felt a breath of laughter leave her. Her father humphed, and got up to walk back into the living quarters. 

“So, when am I gonna this Spinjitzu I’ve been hearing so much about?” Kai asked, and Elia shook her head. Ah, he really was just like the others in that sense. All of them were smart, but yet, none of them figured it out. She thought all the various spinning platforms would’ve made it obvious, but apparently, not obvious enough. 

“You already have.” Her father told Kai cryptically. The confused look on Kai’s face made it plain that the answer still hadn’t hit him yet. “Your final test comes tomorrow, my advice is to get some sleep.” Kai blinked as the doors closed, and Elia turned to the blacksmith with a bright smile. 

“I think that’s the fastest anyone’s ever beaten the course! Great job, Kai.” She complimented him brightly as she stood up as well. 

“You should rest before the test. We have some video games if you’d like to choose.” She offered as she stretched. Inwardly, Elia was cheering. Kai finishing most his training was great! Not only did that mean her brothers would be returning, but they would be able to get started on trying to rescue Nya. Elia really wanted to meet her, and she knew Kai missed his sister greatly.

“Uhhh… yeah, sure I guess. Wait, since when do you even have games?”

* * *

Elia stretched in her bedroom as she got ready to go to sleep, but looked up suddenly to the rafters of her room.

“Strange…” She muttered. She could’ve sworn she’d felt something, a feeling like she was being watched. She straightened out her yellow nightgown before moving her covers. Of course, she barely settled into her bed when she heard a crash through the roof. 

“What the?!” Elia yelled as she shoved feet into a pair of slippers and grabbed a cream kimono robe to throw over her night clothes. She heard the whirl of the training equipment start up, and raced out. Various familiar grunts and yells rang out as she and her father met up and walked outside to see…

Her brothers and Kai in a squirming pile of black ninja gi and bright red pjs. 

You had to be kidding her. 

“STOP!” her father yelled as Elia face-palmed. The boys all separated, with the newly arrived ones immediately bowing. 

“Yes, Sensei.” They spoke in unison, and Kai’s confused face cleared up as realization set in. 

“Wait, they’re your students too?” He asked. At Wu and Elia’s nods, he groaned. “This was my final test, wasn’t it?” Elia had a small smile on her face. This wasn’t exactly how she thought they’d all meet, but to be fair, it was definitely par for the course. Especially for her father. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jay interrupted, speaking as quick as ever as he turned back to her father. “You never said anything about a fourth.” He accused, and Elia raised her eyebrow.

“It’s always three: Three Blind Mice, Three Musketeers, Three-” 

“Uh, what he’s trying to say Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together. We’re solid.” Cole interrupted with a bow. Elia’s expression turned into a glare as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh, so it was only the three of you, was it? What am I then, chopped liver?” She asked them. Even though she could only see their eyes widen, she knew her brothers had realized their mistake. Elia mentally decided that one on one sparring sessions with her would be fair enough punishment. So far, Kai had lasted the longest out of any of them anyways, Jay being the next at twenty two minutes solely thanks to his speed.

Kai snorted at Cole.

“Besides, you didn’t seem so solid to me.” Cole glared at Kai, who was completely unaffected by the taller boy’s look. The others recovered at Kai’s comment, and Zane stepped forward. 

“Sensei, what is the meaning of this?” The tallest of the boys asked calmly, if still clearly confused. Her father walked closer to the boys to explain. 

“Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first- Ninja Go!” He called out as he spun into his metallic gold spinjitzu and gave the boys their new gi and weapons. Elia broke into a wide grin to see the bright gi that had fascinated her for as long as she could remember were finally filled by worthy Ninja. The boys talked for a moment before her father put his staff on Kai’s shoulder, and officially introduced him. 

“Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you.” He told the newest of his students sincerely. The staff then tapped Jay. 

“Jay is blue, Master of Lightning.” Jay preened, and proceeded to go on about his other skills, much to Elia’s amusement. 

“That’s not all I’m the master of! I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry.” Elia snorted at Cole’s comment of “more like Mouth of Lightning.”

“Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as rock, Master of Earth.” her father continued, and Cole showed off a little at the praise. Kai gave a quick scoff of laughter, and Cole brought up his scythe. 

“Nice to meet ya, kid. I got your back.” Cole offered by way of apology, and Elia smiled at the tough guy act as Cole took off his hood and mask. “And for the record, there ain’t nothin’ in this world I’m afraid of.” He told Kai. Zane piped up. 

“Except for dragons.” The newly white Ninja added. 

“Dragons aren’t from this world Zane.” Cole defended. 

“And white Ninja is Zane. Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense.” Wu continued. 

“I sense this one takes things a bit too seriously.” Kai joked to Cole as Zane flipped back his own hood. 

“You too have the gift?” He asked curiously. Jay laughed as he revealed his face too. 

“He’s just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about. Your sense of humor, huh?” He reminded quietly. Zane blinked as he nodded. 

“Yes. It was a joke. Ha ha.” The shuriken user stated flatly, causing Elia to sigh. They’d work on educating Zane more on socializing later. Not that Elia was much better before the boys, but still. Wu finally turned back to his daughter, who nodded with a smirk. This was going to be good. 

“Finally,” Wu cut off the boys, making them look at him in confusion. Elia’s smirk grew as she took in a breath. 

“Ninja, Go!” She shouted as she spun into a miniature yellow tornado. 

“WHAT?!” Jay yelled in shock. Zane’s eyes had widened, Cole’s head was tilted like an owl’s, and Kai’s mouth had dropped. Elia stopped her tornado to reveal her pajamas and slippers were replaced with her yellow Gi, with the small caricature of a cheetah as her symbol. She flipped back her hood to reveal her hair up in it’s normal bun, and a steel rapier hung at her hip. 

“Elia, Master of Metal.” She bowed to the boys before laughing lightly at their expressions. 

“What? Did you all really think Father let me teach you something I didn’t know?” She asked them. 

“But how come you never told us or showed us you could do spinjitzu too?” Jay questioned frantically. Elia shrugged. 

“You never asked.”

“Wait, is that why you left just before we did? To finish training?” Cole asked. Elia blinked.  
“Cole, I’ve been able to perform a Spinjitzu tornado since I was eight.” She deadpanned. 

“Pay attention!” Her father demanded. The boys stepped back into line, and Elia took her spot back behind her father. This part was for the Core Elements. 

“You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu… from Lord Garmadon.” He told them sagely. Kai gritted his teeth. 

“But what about my sister?” He demanded angrily. Jay gasped in excitement, and Elia turned to him confused. 

“We’re saving a girl? Is she hot?” Elia groaned. 

“Jay!” Cole chastised. 

“I just wanna know what we’re getting ourselves into!” Jay tried to defend. He immediately ruined whatever sort of flimsy excuse that was though by asking Kai if she liked blue.

“Back. off.” Kai growled in return. It seemed to work… for now.

“When we find the weapons, we will find your sister.” Wu soothed Kai before clicking his staff to the ground. “It is time! We must go to the first weapon.” He told them.

“Woah, hold on a minute!” Cole interrupted as he walked closer. 

“You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu.” the black Ninja pointed out. 

“Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found.” He told them. 

“Basically, you’ve already learned it. Now you just need to figure out how to use it.” Elia told them. The boys only looked more confused though. 

“Come!” Her father gestured for them to follow. “My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage.” He told them as he went back inside.

 _“Oh no… Father why?”_ Elia despaired secretly. The only reason they used that carriage was to help her mother take her merchandise up the mountain, but it was modified to have people be the ones to carry it. 

“Great…” Cole deadpanned.

“Now we have to find a key within us?” Jay questioned.

“Yeah. I’m feeling like he’s taking us for a ride.” Cole added. Kai straighten up with determination. 

“Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up.” He decided before following Wu back inside. 

“Come on boys. We can catch each other up as we get ready.” She told them kindly.


End file.
